Wet cat smell
by Rin Lombardi
Summary: It's been storming for two weeks, and Marinette's worried Chat Blanc's been out in it that whole time. She's right, of course. [A White Cat on the Windowsill]


It had been absolutely pouring for the past few hours. All that had been in the forecast for the past two weeks had been rain, and it was beginning to show. Everything was damp and murky outside, and Marinette couldn't help but worry about her cat. What did he do for weather like this? Did he find a place to wait it out, or what? She remembered that he said the man in his head wanted him out searching for someone who had never shown up constantly... Marinette hoped he wasn't doing that in this awful weather. Her eyes go up toward the skylight in silence as she finishes designing her latest outfit-it was definitely inspired by Blanc, she spent enough time around him, after all- and at the cloudy skies visible just above it. She really hoped he wasn't out in this.

Marinette has to fumble around to figure out where her fabric rolls had vanished to, she'd thrown them somewhere the other night and well.. Hadn't seen them since. She just shakes her head and continues hunting, only to find it right where she'd started, wedged under her desk. She's about to get to work when a thump on her roof has Marinette looking up, and catching Chat Blanc shimmying her skylight open. His tail swooshes in and hangs, dripping rainwater onto her bed while he leans forward to knock her little rope ladder down so he could climb down. The cat overall looks about as drenched as the rest of Paris, and doesn't hesitate to swing himself to the ladder and swat the skylight shut on his way down.

"Chat! You're drenched, were you out all week?!" She rushes up her stairs and grabs his wrist as he flops onto the floor beside her bed. The cat is slick and unbeliebably hot to the touch, which leads Marinette to believe he was, even if all he did was groan at her and try to curl up now that he was somewhere dry. Can Akuma's even get sick? That bops around in her mind as she hefts Blanc upward, and the boy, not wanting her to go falling backwards down the stairs stands up fully.

"You're going to get sick." Marinette scolds him while guiding him down the stairs to the rest of her room, running a checklist in her head of what she could get him doing to help. A shower, first and foremost. "I'm not fully convinced you aren't already. Come on _chaton_ , you're going to take a cold shower and I'm going to make you some soup." Well, Marinette is definitely going to try. The soup may not be the best, but hey, it'd be good enough.

Chat just shakes his head in dismay at her plans. "But purrincesssssss…. Cats don't get baths!" But he's letting her guide him anyway down the stairs. As they pass her parents he gives a half hearted wave and toothy grin-god, how far he'd come. There weren't any sarcastic remarks to not demolish their furniture from them, and no quips from him, maybe he was sick- and then they're in the bathroom. Marinette guides him to sit on the counter by the sink as she starts running the water, and Blanc is completely content to do so. He really was lucky to have this angel as his mate.

Marinette shakes her head at his compliance- he definitely was sick, if he wasn't he probably would've been tearing his way back out of the bathroom already- and starts the water. "Are you going to need help, Chat?" She asks over her shoulder, glancing back at him, only to inhale a bit sharply. Well, He could certainly undress himself without help. Was he sweating? She didn't have enough patience for this. "Can you _maybe_ keep the undressing for when I'm already out of the room, chaton?" Marinette remarks dryly, levelling the mid stripped akuma with a blunt stare.

"You meow you like it, purrincess." Blanc replies after a second, claws pausing with his zip. The grin he sends her way just has her groaning in both amusement and disdain. Then he inches the zip to his belt before shrugging. "I think I can handle a shower, love." He's pretty sure he can if everything spins just a _little_ less.

"Then I'll go get started on the soup, alright? Just yell if you need help." Despite that she does help him off the counter-using the similar height during the act to plant a small kiss on his lips- before taking her leave.

* * *

Marinette's got the soup going well enough, with her moms help of course, when Blanc pokes his head into the kitchen. He's finishing toweling his hair off and looks so much better now, he's not even swaying with each step. "Bonjour maman." He says out of habit as he plunks himself into an available seat- which isn't a seat at all, it's a counter- and tilts his head to look into the pot Marinette's stirring.

Sabine smiles at the two and returns the greeting before taking her leave. She'd been on her way out when he'd come in anyway. And to think, a few months ago she would have been a mess with an akuma in the house with them…

"You don't have to do this, Mari." Chat says after a few seconds, resting his head in his hands-she could see a flash of purple and she got a bit angry that that monster controlling him would still make Chat work when he was ill.

Have some damn decency, seriously. Marinette just shakes her head and walks over to Chat Blanc, gently lifting his head-hands over his, she could tell he was still very warm unfortunately- and smiling tenderly at him. "But I want to, _chaton_. You matter to me." She says softly to him, and he stares back at her with wide eyes.

"...You matter to me too, Marinette."

I may look like a ᴍᴏɴsᴛᴇʀ,  
but trust me;  
I'm as frail and soft as anyone else.


End file.
